The Royal Twin's: Track Brother's:
The Royal Twin’s: Track Brothers: The Monarch Resident’s: Prince'z Racers: Heritage Jamain-ium: Portlin Buffet Bay: Mother had Royal Twins toddlers born in a Parish Hospital: Immigrated lived in Cana-zan-nia: Ontario-us, The Twins: Raise Citizenship: between Whipt-awa, Jazz-awa, Pickerton, Region: Resident community in Gold-Wan: Whiptawa: O-Durious and Geo-Yost: Short: Five inches, Four Inches Tall, thin Skinny Build, Black Afro Hair, Brown Eye, Wearing either: Black, White Stripped Pants and shirt or Blue Belt Lightening Pants and Shirt: Track Suit Uniforms: use to always challenge each other Community Dome Arena’s while practicing. Royal Twin’s: Track Brothers: Kindergarten, Grade one: Royal Brothers once in the same class eventually went to separate Dormintorial Schools. The First Brother O-Durious: large class side, went to a regular school system while the other Geo-Yost the secound went to a smaller side class Room Specialize Education School: Resident moved between: Whipt-awa, Jazz-awa, Pickerton Community Area. Geo-Yost would sometime take the bus or run through the Wood Trail next to the highway, be behind the school before the School Bell Rang. Barely make it, just arrive on time. The Main School: O-Durious never mentioned about his brother traveling going to a different school, Issue never came up. Geo-Yost use to be tested the first time he was chased by a domain domination Bully, who did not like being close Contender runner up in secound, He chased Geo-Yost around the school but could not catch him. Practice: Geo-Yost had to catch up to his friends from a far distance, putting him to the test perhaps that helped Geo-Yost to become faster runner while lifting from the springs underneath the bed to become stronger. Always stretch exercise before the jog or run, just in case: might pull quadrupeds, tendont-mussel. Royal Brother: Competed against each other: Track and Field, Tactic Soccer, Strategically played Chess at their home and school, Tactic Soccer and strategic Chess O-Durious had the Slight Advantage also. He was dangerous kicker and Scored in the net, they gave him Defense. Geo-Yost could frontal charge and take the ball away if not careful O-Durious might steal the ball and score a point. Durious always kept the Ball right or left barrior block away from the opponent players and Geo-Yost while passing to his friends. They kept within a triangle space or square depending on the where abouts. Those in the open space were passed to gain the advantage. Tacitly: Geo-Yost had the speed, but O-Durious was a good-passer lengthy long scorer. The this case it was Other-way around Geo-Yost became a close Contender runner up in secound and O-Durious became the Victor. Geo-Yost did other sports like Grade Seven Wrestling, Skipping, and Basket-Ball another story. Both were resourceful skilled in the field had a slight advantages depending on the game. Both students sign up registered for the school Competeor’s Competitive Competition: The Olympian's: had Practice, then had to face-off on their Home turf Dormintorial School first, Then after came Region Community Arena both separate schools selected their teammates and the Twins that made it the list, before going to the next level. Track and Field and Soccer was their best sport before work in an employment job another story. Arrived Stadium: The Referees announces which competition to the men and ladies compete in. The Ref then announces the name of the School and the Student, who must leave the Group were given a track set number when they are called. The Best Track Runners get a diangle slant alignment at the furthest end of the racing track; all Athletes must be prepared and ready. Unknown both Twins would show up at the same first and secound track they will meet. The Ref’s and the whole school were not prepared. Both Royals boys and the Track-Racers were given Track-Racers setting blocks: depending on your fastest leg would push off on the closest setting block to build a fast speed passé, A fast take off to leave opponent's behind. The Royal boys could surpass the other Racers: Geo-Yost would usually be in first place, his brother O-Durious would be runner up, a close contender not far behind. There are other close formal Opponents threats from Regional Community School’s who came in third and fourth place Rim behind the shoulders so near they could catch up them if not careful. The Teacher's decided to upgrade: Winners get to travel against the Champion Runners from Region Border Distance District Arena: however the Community Region Races seem to be easier, perhaps the Community Racers let us in. Students must show support for their school mates and the community to those who anticipated. The Each Grade: the race has begun. Teachers sent racer or top scorers an assignment book-work. The curriculum must be handed to the teacher by morning or on the due selection date. Olympian Student’s: has Education homework as well. The Stadium packed: Colleagues from both sides were shocked to see Royal Twins on the same track course once they heard their names. None was prepared to see twins to run on the same track. The Sett Starter Cubical Box Opponents is diangily slanted, Circular Curved round track, The Furthest Track one seem to be far away but it is not, Track of seven is the shortest narrowest distances on the block. The Track becomes a fully straight even line near the last hundred meters, both racers’ meet. Both Dormintorial school students cheered on the boys wanting to meet the other half who went to a different school. Stadium cheered for them: heart pounding, chanting this could be an interesting race: solo racers start your mark! Both racers gained trophies awards until grade seven. With persistence tried to out due each other until the last race: To the Victor! High School both Royals brothers went to the same school teaming up: another story. The Problem: they did well in the Regional Community Arena, but could not surpass the Regional/ Border District Arena. Most students know how fierce the competition could be, to compete in tournaments against other students became a challenge. The Royal Prince’z was adored by Stadium audience throughout Public and High-School. Those were the days. Authorship: A.G.D. Prince